1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to screen saving device. More particularly, the present invention relates to screen saving device which is placed at eye level on opposite sides of a screen door to alert a user approaching the door from either the front or either side of the door, that the screen door is in a closed position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Screens of screen doors are constantly being walked into by adults, children and pets. This causes millions of dollars of household damage per annum. The present invention which may be placed at any eye level height to accommodate adults, children, or pets and assists in preventing the prevents inadvertent walking into a screen of a screen door.
Numerous innovations for decals have been provided in the prior art that are described as follows. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention as hereinafter contrasted.
In U.S. Pat. No. Des. 286,554, titled, Decal or the Like, invented by Antoine Giraco comprises an ornamental design or decal or the like. This patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is simply a design for decals or the like.
In U.S. Pat. No. Des. 274,944, titled, Decorative screen door invented by Ciro C. Copa comprises an ornamental design for a decorative screen door. substantially as shown and described. This patented invention differs from the present invention because it depicts an ornamental wood screen door design and not a screen door screen saver device as described in the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,690, titled Premasked Decal, Invented by Emery A Palmer et al., a premasked decal comprises a decal transfer and a strippable tinted transparent premask adhering to the front surface of the decal transfer and where the decal transfer is visible through the premask. The premask has either a reflective metallic appearance, a neutral optical density, or preferably both, which imparts to the premask a readily visible contrasting appearance against any adjacent background color. This serves to visually indicate the need for removal of the premask from the installed decal transfer. The use of a metal layer to provide a reflective metallic appearance advantageously dissipates static electricity during assembly of the decal so that dust and grit are not attracted.
This patented invention differs from the present invention because it is a decal which must be applied to a hard smooth surface aimed specifically at the automotive field. In addition, the patented invention has an adhering means whereby the screen door screen saver is attachable through the mesh of a screen.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,857,401, titled decorative Foils And Decals, Invented by David L. Sieverding, a heat shaped and deformable composite comprising (i) a thermoplastic layer of plastic which softens to a flowable condition at temperatures in the range of above approximately 20 degrees Celsius to approximately 110 degrees Celsius is adhesively bonded to (ii) a foil layer having a thickness less than that of (i); a process of making the heat shapeable and deformable composite which comprises heat compressing (i) to (i); and handcraffing the composite by subjecting a composite of (i) adhesively bonded to (ii) to a temperature above the softening temperature of the thermoplastic layer and softening the thermoplastic layer, removing the heated composite from the application of heat such that its temperature is caused to decreases, shaping the composite while the thermoplastic layer is still soft, and cooling the composite to a temperature below the thermoplastic's softening temperature.
The above described patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is a process for combining a decorative surface to various plastic background layers.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,962,602, titled Sticker for Alarm System, invented by Ralph S. Meyrowitsch, consisting of a label for an alarm system having a light emitting diode and an integrated electronic circuit. The circuit causes and the diode is sandwiched between at least two sheets of material. The flashing diode makes the alarm warning highly conspicuous, particularly in dim day light or darkness.
This patented invention differs from the present invention because it is a self adhesive sticker which must be applied to hard smooth surface. It requires an electrical connection and it is specific to alarm systems--Home, auto, etc.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,162, titled Screen Repair, invented by Levy disclosed is a device specifically designed as a patching system and method for repairing a screen having a defect in it, which employs two patches interconnectable through the screen in overlying relationship with the defect.
This patented invention differs from the present invention because whereas the device of the Levy patent is also elliptical, both its front and back embers are flat in relation to the screen upon which it is affixed. The present invention, in contrast, describes the use of an inner member and outer member which each form a convex angle with respect to the screen, allowing persons approaching the screen from the side to easily see the device as a result of the refractive index inherent therein. In addition, unlike the invention by Levy, the present invention provides for inner and outer members constructed of a clear material so as to create a refractive index which functions to reflect the reflective sub surface in an omnidirectional array.
Numerous innovations for decals have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.